1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film including a conductive pattern having an oxide layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, as a conductive film, a conductive glass substrate having an indium oxide thin film on a glass substrate is used. However, the conductive glass substrate has a problem of increasing a surface resistance as an area is increased. When the surface area is increased, voltage drop may partially occur. To prevent the increase in surface resistance, a metal conductive layer may be formed on the conductive glass substrate. However, when the metal conductive layer formed on an electrode is exposed to the air or a high temperature in a processing process, rapid oxidation may occur on a surface of the total conductive layer. When the rapid oxidation occurs on the surface of the metal conductive layer, a surface layer quality becomes non-uniform, and in severe cases, swelling may occur or a short circuit of a device may be induced, thereby degrading performance.
To prevent the rapid surface oxidation, a separate protective layer is formed. However, the formation of the separate protective layer may make the process complicated, and is the cause of increasing a product cost. In addition, when the separate protective layer is stacked, light transmission may be degraded due to internal total reflection occurring at an interface having a multi-layered structure.